The Beginning
by ccferrari
Summary: Every relationship has a beginning. This is where is starts for Sam and Jules. A one shot that incorporates what I believe Jules was thinking when she and Sam first met. Enjoii :) Rated T for language.


**Every relationship has a beginning. This is where it all starts for Sam and Jules. A one shot that incorporates what I think Jules was thinking the first time she saw Sam. Enjoii :)**

Constable Callaghan trudged back to the SUV and began to unload all her gear, silently kicking herself for her actions during the tough call they just finished. She mentally insulted herself for not noticing the civilian run to his dad, the distraught hostage-taker, and therefore into the line of fire. Of course, the kid didn't appear in her binoculars until Ed's finger was already beginning to apply pressure to the trigger, but she still knows the close call could have been avoided, somehow, someway. She was lucky that things turned out so well, but she didn't feel lucky. That can be attributed to on of her sergeants famous sayings, "Just because you did right doesn't mean you get to feel right." Jules was deep in thought and preoccupied packing gear when she was approached from behind, "Hey," a gruff voice said. She ignored it, not in the mood for another loser who thinks he could easily hook up with a sniper. "I saw the whole thing," he persisted, earning a tiny glance filled with a "piss off" look. He didn't take the hint and introduced himself, "I'm Sam," he said, her frustration growing. She ignored him yet again, but the idiot just can't seem to take the many hints she flung at him, "Sam Braddock," he repeated, as if she should know who he is and instantly give him her full attention. She shook her head slightly with disgust and glanced again, purely for the purpose of determining if he looked as crazy as he sounded. "Good for you," Jules remarked, in a tone that screamed "leave me alone." But, the cocky son of a bitch wouldn't give up, "You don't see lady snipers too often... That's kinda sexy," this was the last straw. Jules was fed up with all these jackasses hitting on her purely because she could shoot. Frankly, she didn't understand what about her job was so attractive to them. Seriously, isn't it a bit intimidating that she could shoot his head clean off from two kilometers away? It's losers like him who make remarks like this that drive her up the wall. They act like her job isn't serious, that it's just a game or something. She is yearning to kick his balls as hard as possible, but maintains her composure as always. "What's that, a Remmy 700?" he asked, catching her attention. Before he said that she considered him merely a harmless loser hoping to get in her pants, but now things had escalated slightly. He knew guns. Sure, he was probably trying to impress her in a sick way with his knowledge, but her defense was instantly up, ready to shoot this nut job if h decided it was a good time to show her his collection. She slowly turned around, catching the attention of her teammates who noticed the warning look on her face and turned their full attention to the conversation taking place, ready to jump in to help. "Classic," he continued, "hard to top one MOA," he commented, as if he had a chance in hell with her while Rolie, Wordy, Lou, and Spike watched intently. "I carry a vintage colt myself," he announced stupidly with a strange sense of pride. Then, the idiot reached into his jacket pocket and said "Pearl grips, wanna see?" Oh. My. God. How stupid can he be? And who let him leave the mental asylum that he probably has spent the last few years? How idiotic must you be to pull a gun in front of Toronto's finest cops? What was he thinking? Huh? That she wouldn't react defensively because she was a dumb girl who only got her job with the SRU because she has a nice smile? Jules began yelling, and was immediately joined by her teammates "PUT YOUR HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE THEM, HANDS WHERE I CAN SEE 'EM" she drew hew weapon with lightening speed, a confused look forming on his annoyingly attractive face. He was soon surrounded by Team One. Mouth moving, but no words coming out, he stood dumbfounded holding a folded up piece of paper in shock. Commander Holleran approached from behind the incredibly stupid man, shouting more orders, "Lower your weapons... Lower, your, weapons," he boomed in a deep, commanding voice. "Easy," he finished, making Jules regretfully lower her gun, not trusting the idiot as he quietly explained, "See, thats my dad... Pearl grips," Jules was totally confused by the conversation that then took place between the commander and this loser identified as Sam Braddock, "Braddock your orders were to report to the station," Holleran said strictly. "Sorry sir, I heard it on the radio and didn't want to miss it." he defended himself. Jules was completely lost... Could this loser possibly be part of the SRU? God forbid. What was the world coming to? She observed intently, her eyes never leaving the face of this Braddock person. "Good work Team One. Team Three will relive you," the commander instructed, "SIU needs witness statements, then see Dr. Luria for debrief," he finished, turning and briskly returning, Braddock following him with a final cocky remark, "Nice post incident reflexes guys." Everyone looked on with disgust, Jules shook her head as he walked away with pride. "What. The. Hell." Jules thought to herself. Sam, on the other hand, was thinking something quite opposite.

"I'm gonna marry her someday."


End file.
